Raging Demon
|image=Raging Demon.gif |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Raging Demon |english tv=Raging Demon |viz manga=Raging Demon |game names=Raging Demon |other names=Annihilation Fist |parent jutsu=Strong Fist |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ryuuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Raging Demon is a fearsome Taijutsu fighting style that allows its users to fight on a whole different level than other shinobi. Description Raging Demon is a furious fighting style that takes the ideas of Strong Fist to an entirely new level. While Strong Fist focuses on breaking bones, Raging Demon focuses on completely conquering one's foe. Body, mind, and soul. It does this by focusing on very fast and powerful movements, often creating shockwaves in the process, to physically overwhelm them and strike fear in the hearts of one's enemy while quickly bringing them to their knees. It also teaches its users the proper way of taking blows so that the user can take on nearly any blow head on to make opponent's feel weak and worthless before them. Practitioners often will let opponents hit them, usually with no effect, to plant the idea further into their head. Unlike Active Yin Style, which focuses a lot on the mental part of a fight like prediction and control, Raging Demon does not. Practitioners are taught how to let their arrogance take over while still having a little bit of control in order for users to stay in the moment, think only of the fight, and care little about the opponent's next move. This helps strike fear and doubt into one's opponent's even more in order to conquer them entirely. A master of this fighting style like Ryuuki is able to annihilate a legion of shinobi on thier own without sweating or showing any signs of tiring. They fight on such a high level that their attacks do damage to their surroundings, usually because of the powerful shockwaves that are created when they move, as well as the opponent. The nature of the fighting style does give it two rather large flaws. The first is its simplistic nature. Raging Demon is all about conquering one's foe by demonstrating the full extent of one's fighting prowess and because of this it can be very easy to predict as long as opponent's don't let their fear and the user's beliefs control them. Of course, it is harder to do this and predict some users from others. The best example is Ryuuki or will occasionally activate his Sharingan in order to predict opponent's without needing to exert any conscious effort and who switch to Drunken Fist to make himself more unpredictable. The second large weakness comes from how it teaches its user to take blows. At the end of the day attacks still effect users of this fighting style they just know how to not react to it and push through their injuries and pain. This makes it very hard to know when one's body is at its limit because the user will simply be unaware of the damage their body has taken and this puts them at risk for passing out at any moment without any warning signs before hand. In Ryuuki's case his status as a tailed beast does help prolong this, but what really helps is his mastery over Heaven Separated from Earth Fist. This is a fighting style that puts stress on muscle memory to allow the user to fight while unconscious or any similar state. Category:Taijutsu Category:Fighting Style Category:S-Jutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary